Automaton
A customizable, semi-automated puppet without the need for strings. The Automaton (often sometimes called 'Auto') is the pet of the Puppetmaster, and is exclusive to that job (Or any job with PUP as its support job.) What it does Attainable after completing the quest No Strings Attached and switching your job to puppetmaster, the automaton has many functions, but primarily it will assist the puppetmaster in battle, either by shooting arrows at the target with the Sharpshot frame, attacking the target with the Valoredge frame, or casting elemental magic/enfeebling magic at the enemy with the Stormwaker frame, the latter frame can also support itself and its master with healing magic. You can quest for one of these frames every 10 level advancement, thats level 10, level 20, and finally level 30. In a recent update, the automaton will now Emote with the puppetmaster on certain '/' functions, to see these, go to automaton emotes. Attachments Automatons are adaptable, and can be equipped with a wide range of automaton attachments, which can be bought, crafted, even dropped from monsters and BCNMs. Each attachment has its own use and elemental property, and each elemental property is suited for a particular frame more-so than the rest (For example, the Stormwaker frame will benefit more from a dark maneuver with a dark attachment equipped, more than the Sharpshot, which would benefit more from a wind maneuver with a wind attachment equipped.) This is because attachment elements seem to have a constant theme between then, Fire attachments deal more with giving the automaton a attack advantage, and is best suited for melee combat frames, and the dark attachments are more geared towards the magic casting frame, because the attachments give such benefits as refresh. To see a list of all available automaton attachments, see Automaton Attachments. Weapons Each automaton frame has a different form of attack. the Sharpshot frame uses a crossbow type weapon to fire powerful ranged attacks at an enemy (it should also be noted that although the strength of the attacks is comparable to a ranger's, the automaton's weapons do not need ammunition.) the Valoredge frame has a 'clipper' on one arm, and a shield on the other, the clipper is comparable to a sword type weapon, and the automaton has the ability to shield bash, and the Stormwaker frame, as the mage-type frame is only capable of fighting with one hand at a time (like an unarmed Black Mage) and therefore is weaker in melee combat situations, but has a plethora of spells which are learned as its magic skill increases. This attack style is shared by the Harlequin frame, which can use both magic and attack to assist its master, but has only limited functionality in those areas. The automaton starts out with one (or in the case of the Valoredge frame, two) weaponskills. The Harlequin and Stormwaker frames both share Slapstick, the Sharpshot frame uses the ranged Arcuballista, and the Valoredge frame has both String Clipper and Chimera Ripper. The automaton will learn a second weapon skill for each frame, although what level of skill is needed to attain it, the general consensus is a melee (or in the sharpshot's case, ranged) skill of 150. The Harlequin and Stormwaker frames will learn knockout, the Sharpshot frame will learn Daze, and the Valoredge will learn Cannibal blade. Automaton Names When you first name your Automaton, you're only given the first list of names to choose from. After you finish the quest, switch your job to Puppetmaster and speak to Abda-Lurabda in the automaton shop. For 9800 gil he will allow you to change the name and give you access to the other lists. Category: BestiaryCategory:Automatons